


Pokémon prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: These are ash centric bc he is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s MY bday and IM gonna post pkmn prompts!





	1. Prism Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by hturona, OasisLake76, and grainjew bc their Pokémon fics got me feeling things ya know?

When ash jumps off prism tower after pikachu the mega blaziken doesn’t make it in time and ash ends up falling to his death, but he doesnt stay that way for long(he never does)


	2. Team Rocket

Ash or team rocket are in trouble and team rocket goes to ash/ash goes to team rocket for help because despite being on opposite sides they’ve known each other (have been friends) for a long time  
(Bonus if ash’s friends(from any region)are there to react to it(just bc))

\- OR when ash gets hurt his friends find out that his emergency contact is not in fact his mother but instead the three team rocket goons that have been following him around(or it could be anyone else)


	3. Ash goes feral

Ash punches someone in the face(someone from the past?lysander if u wanna come up with a reason he would visit ash in person)like ash goes feral for a bit(again bonus points if ash’s friends are there(from any region))

**Author's Note:**

> Comments r appreciated!,, but like u don’t need to


End file.
